Magic
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: A series of one-shots that goes through Loki's life in his eyes and the eyes of those around him. More information in the first chapter! Read and review please!
1. A New Prince is Born

**A/N: This story is part of a series of one-shots that will be posted both here and on ao3! (The series name on ao3 is "Magic")  
Basically this series will go through Loki's life in both his eyes and those around him (:  
The chapters will (most likely) be posted infrequently since they are drabbles, but they will be posted!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter one: A New Prince is Born  
Rating: K_

**xoxox**

Thor walks out of his room and down the corridors of the palace.

All of Asgard is rejoicing, happy, and it has been this way for months, but no one is as happy as the crowned prince.

When Thor first heard that his mother was with child again he was shocked, for the healers said that after his own birth that she would never be able to carry a child to term again.

Now though, Asgard has a new prince, and Thor has the little brother he has always wanted.

He walks into his parent's chambers and goes straight toward their bedroom.

He knocks on the door and waits patiently for an answer.

Frigga opens the door and she smiles. "Thor, my son, just the man I need."

Thor smiles and chuckles. "Hello mother. What do you need me for?" he asks.

"Your father asked me to accompany him in the throne room today, and I need you to look after your brother."

Thor's smile widens and he nods. "I will do so."

"Wonderful!" Frigga exclaims quietly. "He is asleep so you will not have to do much. If he wakes there is a small bowl of squashed grapes for him on the dresser."

"Alright. I will take care of him mother, go and be with father," Thor says gently as he walks Frigga toward the doors of the bedroom.

"Thank you, Thor. I will be back as soon as possible," she swears as she kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the doors.

Thor closes them and walks swiftly back into the bedroom, not wanting to be too far from his baby brother should he wake.

He peers into the bassinet set against a wall, and he smiles when he sees the green bundle sleeping.

He walks toward the other side of the room and picks up a book, deciding to keep himself busy so that he doesn't get bored.

A few minutes pass before Thor hears a quiet whimper, and he tosses the book on a chair before walking toward the bassinet once more.

He reaches into the bassinet and coos at his baby brother as he picks him up slowly, cradling his head in his hand.

"Hello little brother," he says quietly as he brings him to his chest. He watches as his brother's face scrunches up before tears fall out of his emerald eyes and down his chubby cheeks.

"Shh, shh, I've got you. You're safe."

He soothes his baby brother until the only thing escaping him are small hiccups, and he smiles softly. "I love you, Loki, and I swear to always protect and love you. I'm going to be the best big brother to you. We're going to have so much fun, I know it."

He places Loki back into the bassinet slowly and walks back to the dresser.

He picks up the bowl of grapes his mother told him about only to drop it when he hears a small voice.

"Thoe!"

He turns and looks at the bassinet, walking slowly toward it.

"Thoe!"

As he looks over the edge of the bassinet his jaw drops before he smiles.

Loki is sitting in the bassinet, his green blanket discarded around him, his arms stretched out as he opens and closes his hands in a grabbing motion. "Thoe!"

Thor laughs as he reaches over and picks Loki up out of his bed and over his head. "You spoke your first word!" he exclaims.

Loki laughs and Thor does as well before he pulls Loki's smaller face closer to his own scruffy one. "I love you, Loki, and I always will," he states as he holds his brother close.


	2. Loki's First Trip to Midgard

**A/N: And we are back with part two of the Magic series!  
Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows! I didn't get that many but I do appreciate those of you who left a comment very very much!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Loki's First Trip To Midgard_

_In which Tony offers to babysit and Loki is a handful._

_Rating: K+_

_xox_

Tony likes it when his friends stay at the tower with him.

He likes it when Bruce comes over to do some mad scientist stuff with him in the lab, and he likes trying to entice the Hulk into making an appearance. He likes having the crazy assassin lovebirds around, mostly because he likes bugging the shit out of Clint and taking shots of vodka with Natasha. Hell, he even likes it when Steve comes. It never gets old making fun of the 'Man Out of Time', all in good fun though, and Steve is a good sport.

Even Thor with his mighty hammer and flowing red cape are a welcome sight, but when Thor shows up with a bouncing, green bundle of joy Tony groans in annoyance.

"Point Break, this is a 'No Baby' zone," Tony says as he slides open the doors and walks out onto the terrace of Avengers Tower.

"Friend Tony, is everyone here? I want you all to meet my new baby brother!" Thor states, completely ignoring Tony's statement.

"Everyone's in their rooms relaxing. You want me to tell JARVIS to tell them you're here with a happy surprise?" Tony asks mockingly.

"No, let them rest," Thor says, completely missing the sarcasm.

"Come in," Tony says on a sigh as he rubs his temples with his forefinger and thumb.

Thor walks into the penthouse suite of the tower and sits on the couch with his brother still in his arms.

Tony walks over to the bar and pours himself a scotch. He turns and watches as Thor closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of the large seat. He looks exhausted and Tony feels bad for him. "Hey, why don't you and the green bundle go and sleep in your room?"

"Loki just woke from a nap and will not sleep for a few hours," Thor tells him as he opens his eyes and smiles tiredly at the blanket in his arms.

"Sucks," Tony says as he takes a sip from his drink.

Thor yawns loudly and a small giggle escapes the swaddle of green.

Tony's lips twitch upward when a small, pale hand reaches up and pulls on Thor's bottom lip.

Tony sighs and pushes himself off of the counter as he puts his drink on the marble top. "Go get some sleep, Goldilocks, I'll take care of the little tyke," he says as he moves toward Thor.

"Are you sure?" Thor asks with a quirked brow. "Loki can be quite a handful."

"Yes I'm sure, now get out of here before I change my mind."

Thor stands and carefully hands Tony the little ball of blankets.

Tony looks at the wide green eyes of the pale, black-haired baby in his arms staring at him in confusion and curiosity and he begins to regret his decision, not exactly sure how to take care of something so tiny and fragile.

"If he becomes too much to handle then bring him to me, friend Tony," Thor says as he looks at his friend's anxious face.

"What, think I can't take care of a kid?" Tony asks, his voice shaking slightly.

Thor laughs and when he does Loki turns his head to look at him.

"Thoe!" Loki states, his little voice cutting through his brother's boisterous laughter easily.

Thor looks at Loki and smiles softly at him. "I will be back in a bit, Loki. You behave for my friend, alright," he tells his little brother, and Tony scoffs.

"He's like zero months old, Thor. I'm pretty sure he has no idea what you just said."

"You would be surprised at the level of understanding that Loki has," Thor says as Loki gurgles, smiling at his brother.

Tony lifts a brow and snorts. "Sure Thor."

Thor only looks down and smiles before reaching into his pocket, taking out a small necklace with runes on it. He reaches over and places the necklace around Loki's tiny neck. "Make sure that this stays on."

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Just make sure he does not take it off," Thor tells him.

"Fine, sure, whatever. JARVIS will wake you if I need help or something," Tony says offhandedly.

Thor nods and clasps his shoulder tightly. "Thank you, my friend."

"No problem. Now go." Tony watches Thor's retreating back and he waits until the elevator doors close before letting the breath he was holding out.

A quiet whimper brings his attention back to the baby in his arms.

Loki's bottom lip is poking out and trembling, his gaze on the doors that took his brother away from him. "Thoe," he calls quietly as his eyes fill with tears.

Tony begins to panic as he spots the tears and his regret about his offer strengthens. "Oh woah, no! No crying allowed!" he states, hoping the green-eyed baby will understand.

"Thoe," Loki calls again, though this time it's louder. "Thoe!"

Tony starts to bounce in place, hoping the movement will soothe the child. "Hey hey hey, it's okay, Thor is just downstairs, okay uh... uhm..."

"_Loki, sir._"

"Right, Loki."

Loki looks up at the sound of JARVIS' voice in what Tony can only describe as baby awe, and he takes the opportunity to put Loki down on the couch.

The blankets wrapped around Loki fall off and he crawls out of them, moving toward the edge of the couch.

He's about to fall off of the seat when Tony picks him up from the middle. "Woah there Speedy Gonzalez, be careful."

Loki looks at Tony and babbles nonsense to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tony lifts a brow at Loki and puts him down on the floor.

Loki sits on his padded bottom and looks up at Tony, continuing his babbling.

"Behave," Tony says as he turns and walks toward the counter once more, unaware that Loki has started crawling toward the terrace doors.

"_Sir-_"

"Can it, JARVIS."

"_But sir-_"

"JARVIS shut it!"

"But_ sir-_"

"What?!"

"_The baby-_"

Tony turns and looks at the spot where Loki was and he panics again. "Shit! Loki? Loki where are you?"

A small giggle erupts in the silence and Tony follows the sound behind one of the tables in the room.

Loki is playing with a dust bunny, babbling at it as if it is his best friend. He looks at Tony and smiles. "Thoe!"

"Yeah yeah, Thor," Tony says as he carefully pulls Loki out from underneath the table. "Don't do that again," he commands, only to get an innocent blink from the baby and another laugh.

Tony sighs and sits down on the couch that Thor vacated not five minutes ago, and he watches as Loki plays with the hem of his shirt, still babbling nonsense though its more to himself now. He stiffens slightly when Loki stands on wobbly legs and places his little hands over his arc reactor, and he forces himself to relax, reminding himself that the person in his lap is an innocent baby, not a power-hungry terrorist.

Loki, meanwhile, stares at the blue circle of light emitting from underneath the black AC/DC shirt for a while, as if he's trying to decipher something.

When Loki sneezes and falls back on Tony's lap Tony laughs.

He realizes that the amulet that Loki had on is gone and his brows furrow. "Hey, where'd your fancy necklace go?" he asks before he looks up and sees his kitchen is on fire.

"Shit! JARVIS what happened?!" he screams as he rushes forward, Loki still in his arms.

"_Spontaneous combustion, sir._"

"Not funny JARVIS!"

"_It wasn't a joke, sir._"

Loki sneezes again and Tony's couch starts to levitate.

Tony's jaw drops at the sight. "JARVIS find the amulet that Thor put on Loki, now!" he commands as he starts to move away from his kitchen.

When Loki sneezes again the table near the terrace doors explodes, making the glass doors shatter.

Tony uses his body to shield Loki from the flying pieces of wood and Loki begins to cry, the noises frightening him.

"JARVIS!"

"_The amulet is where the table once was, sir,_" JARVIS says, monotone as ever.

Tony sprints over to the doors, mindful of the shattered glass, and he picks up the amulet, shaking it to get anything that might harm Loki off of it before putting it around the baby's neck.

Instantly everything goes back to normal.

His kitchen is no longer on fire, his couch no longer floating in midair, the table and the terrace doors no longer in tiny pieces, and Tony looks down at Loki's tear-streaked face.

"Thanks for the heads up, Point Break," he breathes before he starts to soothe Loki.

It takes a while, but he finally calms Loki enough that he's only hiccuping.

"Thoe," Loki calls softly, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"He'll wake up soon kid," Tony says as he sits on the couch. "Your brother wasn't kidding when he said you were a handful."

Loki hiccups again and he lays his head on Tony's chest, his tiny hands gripping the AC/DC shirt tightly.

Tony looks down and a small smile tugs on his lips. "You're real cute ya know. I mean, I could live without the crazy Asgardian sneeze magic thing, but your real cute."

Tony looks down and realizes that Loki has fallen asleep, the crying having tired the little thing out, and he reaches over and pulls the green blanket on the couch over Loki's tiny body.

"JARVIS."

"_Sir?_"

"Tell Thor that he can bring his baby brother to the tower whenever he wants," Tony says as he runs one hand gently through the soft, dark locks on Loki's head.

"_I will notify Mr. Odinson, sir,_" JARVIS answers, and Tony swears that if the A.I could, he would smile.


	3. Loki's First Sentence

**A/N: Late night updates are always fun! Sorry about the length...**

**Thank you for all of the reviews/faves/follows! They mean a lot!**

**Also, please excuse any and all mistakes since I'm posting from my iPod and don't have a beta...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Loki's First Sentence_

_Thor is restless and Loki makes him cry. Happy tears, mind you._

_Rating: K+_

* * *

Thor paced around his room, shirtless, with a restless Loki in his arms.

"Thoe," Loki whines as he pushes away from Thor's chest with his tiny hands.

"What is it Loki? Why will you not rest?" Thor asks quietly as he walks slowly around his room in Avengers Tower.

More then ten hours ago Thor woke and went to find Tony. When he did Loki was asleep on his friend's chest, and all of the other Avengers were on their way up to the penthouse suite.

Loki looked on curiously at his friends, but he clung to Thor as if his life depended on it.

He doesn't know why Loki was so wary about being around so many people, but he figured that his baby brother is just shy.

"Thoe," Loki whines again and he hits Thor's chest with his little fists, bringing his brother's attention back to himself.

"Loki please, sleep," Thor begs quietly as he pulls his brother back toward himself.

Loki lays his chin on Thor's shoulder and he lays still. "Thoe?"

"Yes Loki?" Thor asks when Loki's tone changes slightly. He smiles when he remembers Tony's doubt about his brother's level of understanding, but he quickly focuses on his brother when he begins to babble quietly again.

Loki continues to speak, saying his brother's name every once in a while, and his voice slowly starts to fade as his eyes start to droop.

Thor walks toward his bed and sits on it, waiting for Loki to talk himself to sleep, when the next thing he hears makes his heart swell.

"I louh ooh."

"What?" Thor asks as he pulls Loki away from his chest. He looks at his little brother's sleepy face, and tears sting his eyes as he smiles.

"I... I-I loouh... louh ooh," Loki says again, his head dropping to his chest before he picks it back up, his eyes opening and closing slowly.

Thor laughs quietly, his tears spilling over his cheeks and he brings Loki back toward him, and he smiles as he lays down with his baby brother.

"I louh ooh, Thoe."

"I love you too, Loki. I love you too."


	4. Loki's Gift

**A/N: So this update took a while longer... But I hope you guys like it!  
Thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Loki's Gift_

_In which Loki got a gift and wants to stay with Thor._

_Rating k+_

**xoxox**

Thor sits next to Loki's crib, reading a story to his little brother before he retires to his rooms.

He glances over and spots Loki asleep, cuddling with what Tony called a "stuffed teddy bear".

Apparently many Midgardian children sleep with the furry things, and his friend thought to make one for his brother at what he called a "Build-A-Bear Workshop".

He found it strange that his friend built something so soft, for usually things that are built are sturdy and strong, definitely not something children sleep with.

At first Thor had been wary of the soft thing but his brother loved the stuffed teddy bear and, in his garbled baby speech, thanked Tony.

None of the Avengers, save himself and Tony, are allowed to touch the stuffed teddy bear lest Loki throw a fit and scream until he gets his gift back.

Thor's Midgardian friends love Loki, but he has noticed that Tony has grown a special fondness for his brother, and he can't help but smile at the thought of the two becoming close friends.

Unlike Thor's friends here in Asgard, who seem to resent his brother for reasons he believes have something to do with how much time he spends with his baby brother then with them, the friends he has made on Earth adore Loki. He even has his own room and play room, not only in Avengers Tower, but also in Tony's private home in Malibu.

All of the Avengers are very protective of Loki, and if a call for the heroes is made one of them stays behind with Loki to take care of him just in case the fighting gets too close to the tower.

The Avengers always want Loki with them when Thor arrives, and when Loki cannot come they ask how he is doing and if he has learned any new words.

Thus far Loki knows his own name, Thor's name, mamma and pappa, Tony and the other Avengers' names, the phrase 'I love you', and the words me, mine, no, yes, oops, sorry, please and bear.

Of course some of the words and all of the names are not pronounced correctly most of the time but when Loki speaks or babbles everyone pays attention, and his little brother loves the attention.

Loki turns onto his side in his sleep toward Thor, holding his bear to his chest tightly, and Thor smiles as he reaches over and combs Loki's hair back with his fingers.

Thor closes the book he is reading from and quietly places it on the bedside table. He leans over the banister of the crib and gently kisses Loki's forehead, whispers goodnight, and turns to walk away.

He's almost out of the door when he hears a small, quiet voice call his name, and he smiles and turns around.

"Thoe."

"Loki, you're supposed to be sleeping," Thor says as he walks back to his now sitting brother.

"Oops," Loki says and he giggles, his little teeth showing.

Thor watches as Loki lays down and closes his eyes, the bear still in his arms, and he chuckles quietly. "Is my little brother asleep now, I wonder," he says quietly. "It looks as though he is, his eyes are closed after all."

Loki giggles quietly and he opens his eyes to peek at Thor. When he sees his brother is still looking at him he quickly closes his eyes and hides his face in what's supposed to be the bear's stomach.

"Maybe we should see if my trickster baby brother is sleeping," Thor says as he stops next to the crib once more. He reaches over and pokes Loki's stomach with his finger.

Loki opens his eyes and smiles before closing his eyes once more.

Thor uses two fingers and gets the same reaction. Finally he uses both of his hands and tickles Loki's sides, making his little brother laugh loudly.

Loki rolls onto his back and continues laughing uncontrollably, trying to push Thor's hands away.

Thor continues this for a few seconds, laughing along with his brother, before he stops. "Go to sleep now, Loki," he says softly.

"Thoe," Loki answers as he reaches up, opening and closing his hands in a grabbing motion.

"No Loki, sleep now," Thor says, knowing what Loki wants.

Loki pouts, his bottom lip poking out, and he drops his hands. "No," he says with a trembling voice, tears appearing in the corners of his green eyes.

"Loki, you cannot sleep with me in my room every night," Thor says gently as he picks Loki up, cradling him in his arms.

"Thoe," Loki says quietly as he lays his head on Thor's chest.

Thor sighs and he begins to walk toward the door. "Okay, but this is the last time," he says, knowing full well it will not be. He's about to walk out of the door when Loki wails. "What is it brother?"

"Beaw," Loki says, pointing back at his crib, and Thor nods in understanding. He walks back and picks up his little brother's gift, giving it to him.

Loki smiles happily and he takes his bear in his arms before returning to his previous position on Thor's chest.

Thor smiles and heads for his own rooms with Loki in his arms once more. "Tomorrow you will sleep in your own room, Loki, alright," he tells his brother firmly.

"No," Loki says again, and Thor knows his brother is right, but he doesn't mind one bit.


	5. Loki's First Lesson

**A/N: I'm sorry about how long it took me to update you guys!  
Hopefully this makes up for that!  
Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews! They mean the world!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Loki's First Lesson_

_In which Frigga teaches Loki the way of the dagger and Loki confides in his older brother._

_Rating: k+_

**xoxoxox**

Frigga decided one night after she tucked a now three year old Loki in to bed that it was time for her son to learn the ways of fighting with a dagger.

She has learned quickly, mostly due to Loki's ability to pick up on some of the more complicated magic, that her youngest son learns things faster than the average Asgardian, and that fact alone makes her feel a sense of pride in her baby boy.

Now she's sitting on her knees with her very own dagger, Loki standing next to her with a slightly smaller version, teaching him how to hold it properly.

"Like this, love," Frigga says as she fixes the position of Loki's hand on the dagger.

To anyone else Loki would look frightened, but Frigga can see the curiosity and excitement in her baby's wide emerald eyes. She smiles softly when her son looks up at her, waiting for the next instruction.

She decides to teach Loki the basics for now seeing as he's too small to learn the movements and fluidity of fighting with a dagger.

"Always hold the blade away from your body because if you don't the person you are fighting can use the weapon against you, and hurt you," Frigga tells Loki quietly.

"Ow," Loki says as he looks down at the blade and points it away from himself, not wanting to get hurt.

"Good, that's good," Frigga encourages. She continues giving instructions this way, showing Loki the correct ways to hold a dagger and which hand positions offer more power and leverage.

Frigga tells Loki how high the dagger should be held depending on the type of grip he has on it, and she has Loki practice switching back and forth between forward grip and reverse grip until the movement is smooth.

They continue at this for a few hours before Thor appears around the corner of the small room they are in.

"Mother?"

"Yes darling?"

"Father is looking for you," Thor tells her as he walks farther into the room.

Frigga smiles and takes the dagger out of Loki's hand, putting it away so that he won't hurt himself on accident. "Where is he?" she asks.

"He's in the bailey," Thor answers as he squats in front of Loki, holding his arms out to him.

Loki smiles and waddles slowly toward Thor, and Frigga smiles as her eldest son picks her youngest up and swings him in the air before resting his bottom in his arms.

"And what have we been learning today, Loki? More magic?" Thor asks.

"No," Loki answers, bringing his hands up to the front of his face.

"Then what brother?"

Loki looks at Frigga, a question in his eyes and she nods. "Go on, tell your brother what you have learned today," she encourages with a smile.

"I wearned how to howd a dag- a daggow," Loki tells Thor brokenly, smiling proudly at his brother.

"Oh wow, that's great Loki! Did you like it?" Thor asks.

Loki nods before laying his head on Thor's chest, one thumb in his mouth.

"Are you tired my love?" Frigga asks Loki quietly and Loki nods. She kisses him on the head, pushing his hair out of his face and behind his ear before looking at Thor. "Will you take him to his room for me?"

"Of course," Thor says with a smile.

"Thank you, Thor," Frigga says and she kisses his cheek before they walk out of the room together.

They walk down opposite sides of the corridor and when Thor turns a corner, disappearing from Frigga's view, Loki lifts his head.

"Thoe?"

"Yes brother?"

"Dagoos are scawy," Loki tells His brother quietly.

"You don't like them?" Thor asks as he looks at the top of his little brother's head.

Loki shakes his head and presses his face further into Thor's chest.

"Do you like magic better?"

A nod.

Thor smiles and holds Loki closer, remembering how he favored close combat over weaponry when he first started training and he remembers how much he enjoyed weaponry later on. "You know, Loki, I did not like them either when I first started learning how to use them."

"Weally?" Loki asks quietly.

"Really. They scared me too but when I got used to them they became fun, and now I think they're great," Thor tells Loki even though he hated daggers and learning how to use them. However, he wants Loki to grow up with a weapon he's comfortable with. He can't imagine his little brother holding a sword or swinging a mace, staining his hands with blood.

"Wiw I wike it too?" Loki asks.

"I'm certain you will," Thor says and Loki nods again, trusting his big brother, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Loki's First Trip to the Village Square

**A/N: Hello!  
I come bearing a new chapter! I hope you all like it!  
Thank you all for the faves/follows/reviews! They're the best!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Loki's First Trip to the Village Square  
In which Loki explores part of the kingdom and Thor is a supportive big brother.  
Rating: k+_

**xoxoxox**

Thor looks down at his side and he smiles as he leads his little brother through the streets of Asgard's village.

Loki had never been outside the palace walls before, his mother constantly saying he was too young and that the streets were too dangerous for a baby boy, a prince no less.

Now, however, Loki is turning seven and he asked if his older brother could take him into the village.

Frigga, being the mother she is, said that he could go next year when he turns eight, and Loki was upset.

Surprisingly it was their father who convinced their mother that it was time for their youngest son to begin exploring the kingdom that he will one day help Thor run as his adviser.

Frigga conceded, though she was none too happy about the arrangement, and swaddled Loki in his very own green cape and black gloves, telling him not to leave his brother's side, to hold his brother's hand, not to talk to strangers, not to take his gloves or cape off...

Loki listened, too excited about getting to go to the village that he didn't really care about all of the rules that his mother was giving him.

Now, as they enter the village square, which really isn't a square at all, Loki tugs on Thor's hand with both of his own excitedly.

"Come on brother, walk faster!" Loki states, turning emerald eyes on Thor.

Thor chuckles and picks up his pace. "Loki, we have the entire day, you will get to see everything, calm down."

"Please Thor, walk faster," Loki pleads.

"Alright brother, alright," Thor says and he takes long strides so that Loki is the one falling behind. "Come on Loki, walk faster," he teases as he looks behind.

Loki is running as fast as his legs will carry him. "Wait Thor! Mother said I have to stay by your side!"

Thor slows down and looks at his little brother. His cheeks are flushed and there's a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, but Thor has never seen his little brother so excited before.

He picks Loki up and his brother giggles loudly as his older brother settles him on his shoulders.

Loki looks around with wide eyes at all of the booths and he asks Thor if he knows any of the people in them and Thor answer that he does.

After a while Loki asks to be let down and runs toward a booth where jewelry is being sold.

He asks the lady in the booth how much a beautiful green amethyst necklace and earring set costs and he pulls out a small pouch. He frowns when he finds that he's short some change and he looks at Thor hopefully. "Brother, I wish to buy mother this necklace but I do not have enough money," he tells him.

Thor nods and walks up to the table, counting the money and putting what's missing on it.

The woman smiles and as a present for Loki gives him a small clear ball that starts to swirl with green when he touches it.

"What is it?" Loki asks as he rolls the ball around on his palm.

"It holds magic in it, my young prince."

"Really?" Loki asks as he looks up, his eyes wide.

"Yes. It is only given to those who will become powerful mages or sorceresses."

Loki's eyes twinkle and he stares at the small orb, and Thor and the woman share a look.

The two brothers thank the woman and they start to walk toward the palace as the sun starts to set.

"Do you think that I will be a powerful mage one day?" Loki asks quietly as he looks at Thor hopefully.

Thor knows what people will think if a prince chooses the way of magic over the way of the warrior. He can hear the taunts and the hisses that will surely be spewed behind his little brother's back. He decides then that not only will he protect his little brother until he dies, but that he will support him in whatever path it is he chooses to follow.

"Yes brother, I believe you will be a great mage one day," he says with a smile, and Loki wraps his arms as far around his older brother's waist as they can go tightly.


End file.
